AND and TND drabbles
by maanorchidee
Summary: Just a couple of drabbles set in the A New Direction/The Next Direction universe.
1. The Bonds That We Save

**Hello there!**

 **These are just some AND/TND drabbles. I mentioned them in the AND epilogue. It won't be updated regularly, but we'll see. Some stories will take place in A New Direction (2028-2031) or The Next Direction. Some will involve songs and others don't. (I think a lot will involve songs, I mean, they're glee kids after all). Some will be about the entire A New Directions and other will be about certain (friend)ships, but we'll see.**

 **Some will even be about the New Direction members since they, of course, also exist in this universe.**

 **Well, enjoy.**

* * *

 **This story takes place in A New Direction in 2029, aka a year after the main story. It involves the entire A New Directions, including Marley.**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

 _ **The Bonds We Break**_

 _The glee club starts to get very irritated by Tyler's obsession with Don't Stop Believin'._

 _Marley thinks they need their own anthem to represent A New Direction._

* * *

 _'Don't Stop Believin' yeaaaaah'._ "Tyler!" everyone groans when they hear his ringtone. Tyler dramatically rolls his eyes. "I really don't understand your aversion towards that beautiful song," he says and Carla smiles while shaking her head. Why did they ever start dating?

"It's not an aversion, Ty, you know that,' Mea pipes up, "You are allowed to listen to the music you like, but we all agree with what Mercedes said two years ago."

"I'm not saying _we_ should sing it," Tyler says. Wrong move. Everyone basically explodes on him, but he can see they're not angry.

"Tyler please," Karina shouts.

"How is he even allowed here?" Jace snorts.

"Tyler, you asked us guys to sing it… two days ago," Kevin adds and Damian, Timothy and Miles hum in agreement.

"You ask Mrs. Rose daily," Kate smiles mockingly.

"I am so done with this damn song and all because of you," Lulu sighs, "Go feel the guilt."

"You asked us to perform it acapella!" Gloria says and gestures to herself, Phoebe and Alice.

" _Guuuuuys,_ I get it. I'm a little bit-" "too much" "- yes, thank you Jace. I might be a little bit too much-" "You definitely are." "Goddamn Jason, I get it," Tyler throws his hands in the air, "I am obsessed with this damn song and proud of it."

He glares to his phone. "Well, now I missed it," he picks it up and makes his way to the door, "Be right back."

Marley enters the room a few seconds after. "Why the weird faces, guys? It's a beautiful sunny day." "Mrs. Rose," Mea starts, "Honestly, Tyler still wants to cover Don't Stop Believin' and I - we – are getting sick of it."

"It's so over-used," Karina says. Marley nods, because she agrees with them. Don't Stop Believin' is the song that symbolizes the New Directions.

But…

This isn't the New Directions.

Tyler re-enters the room. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Rose," he greets Marley absently. Marley stands up and picks up a marker. She writes something on the board.

'ANTHEM'

"Mrs. Rose, I don't know if you remember, but it is Ballad week," Miles points out.

"I know, Miles, but I already have my assignment for next week," Marley says and others look confused, "I know it's not, well, normal for the glee club, but I think this is really important. A New Direction needs its own anthem."

"I propose-"

 _"SHUT UP, TYLER!"_ everyone yells before Tyler can even finish and it vaguely reminds Marley of something that happened during Christmas time.

Or didn't it happen?

"Tyler, I understand why you love Don't Stop Believin', I do too," Marley says, "But like I said, we need an anthem for A New Direction. Don't Stop Believin' will forever be the anthem of the New Directions and the alumni sings it with pride- I do too.

Now, I'm not saying you don't sing it with pride, because you do, but like I said, it's the anthem of the New Directions. We aren't the New Directions."

"We're better than that," Alice jokes and others hoot.

"Exactly," Marley points to Alice, "That is why we need our own song. We need our own song we sing together with pride. And that's your next week's assignment. By the end of the week, we'll have our own anthem and we will perform it in the auditorium."

* * *

"Don't You (Forget About Me)?"

"Overdone."

"This Is War?"

"Nice one, but too angsty."

"Young Volcanoes?"

"Pass me another slice of pizza, Miles."

"That's a good one."

"I'm not quite a fan of it, to be honest."

"Timmy, love, you only listen to musicals."

"And that's why I suggest La Vie Boheme."

"NO."

"Why not?"

"Kings and Queens?"

"Isn't that from the same artist as This Is War?"

"Harlem? Why can't we just decide, guys? We all are at Karina's place because we want it sorted out."

"Carry On?"

"Isn't that one sad too?"

"I don't know."

"To Build A Home is one that sounds sad. Carry On is about courage."

"Kate, stop quoting your idols."

"We already did Bonfire Heart."

"Little Talks?"

"I Like It Like That?"

"We can't decide, Jesus fucking Christ."

"Oooooh, Carla is swearing!"

"Phoebe, you've been awfully silent."

"Yeah, stop staring at your phone."

"Shut up, Glo. I think I got one."

* * *

Friday, the members of A New Direction are standing in the auditorium. Marley Rose is sitting behind the desk in the audience. She has no idea about the song choice.

The light goes on and Phoebe steps forward.

 _For those days we felt like a mistake,  
Those times when love's what you hate,  
Somehow we keep marching on._

Alice is next.

 _For those nights when I couldn't be there,  
I've made it harder to know that you know  
That somehow we'll keep moving on._

Tyler is next and the others sing back up.

 _There's so many wars we fought,  
There's so many things we're not,  
But with what we have,  
I promise you that  
We're marching on  
(We're marching on)  
(We're marching on)._

Carla takes over while the others and Tyler keep singing background

 _For all of the plans we've made,  
There isn't a flag I'd wave,  
Don't care if we bend,  
I'd sink us to swim,  
We're marching on  
(We're marching on)  
(We're marching on)._

Jace and Timothy sing the next verse

 _For those doubts that swirl all around us,  
For those lives that tear at the seams,  
We know we're not what we've seen,_

Mea and Kevin dance around each other while Mea sings the next part.

 _For this dance we'll move with each other.  
There ain't no other step than one foot  
Right in front of the other._

Miles takes a step forward.

 _There's so many wars we fought,  
There's so many things we're not,  
But with what we have,  
I promise you that  
We're marching on  
(We're marching on)  
(We're marching on)._

Kate stands next to him and reaches for his hands. She sings the next part.

 _For all of the plans we've made,  
There isn't a flag I'd wave,  
Don't care if we bend,  
I'd sink us to swim,  
We're marching on  
(We're marching on)  
(We're marching on).  
_  
All the girls continue to sing while the guys do the _ooooohs_ in the background.

 _Right, right, right,  
Right left  
Right, right, right,  
Right left  
Right, right, right,  
We're marching on._

The drums disappear and Damian sings

 _We'll have the days we break,  
And we'll have the scars to prove it,  
We'll have the bonds that we save,  
But we'll have the heart not to lose it._

The drums are back. Lulu looks around to meet her friends' eyes and sings.

 _For all of the times we've stopped,  
For all of the things I'm not._

Karina sings the next part. She's improved a lot.

 _We put one foot in front of the other,  
We move like we ain't got no other,  
We go where we go, we're marching on._

Kevin sings

 _There's so many wars we fought,  
There's so many things we're not,  
But with what we have,  
I promise you that  
We're marching on  
(We're marching on)  
(We're marching on)._

Everyone starts singing and Gloria belts her heart out.

 _Right, right, right,  
Right left  
Right, right, right,  
Right, left,  
Right, right, right,  
We're marching on.  
We're marching on.  
We're marching on._

Right, right, right,  
Right left  
Right, right, right,  
Right, left,  
Right, right, right,  
We're marching on.

Marley gives them a standing ovation. "Now, that is what I'm talking about!"

 **END**

 **The song is Marchin' On by OneRepublic**


	2. Welcome Back To Town

**So I got this idea a couple of days ago.**

 **This takes place right after graduation and it follows the New Yorkers in their first year of New York (Jace is still here). Also, tw: sexism, I guess.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 **Welcome Back To Town**

 _It's not easy, being a student in the city of New York._

* * *

"Yes, yes, I will," Damian is on the phone with his mom, "I get it, mom, I really do. I- Yes! No, you and dad don't have to- Kev, Lu and I have it arranged. Mom, I swear to- _Yeeeees._ I love you too."

He hangs up and groans in frustration. Kevin, who is trying to Skype with Mea, looks up. "How did it go?"

"Well, my mother obviously doesn't like it that I once again need money," he sighs and sits down in their sitting room. Lulu decorated it when they moved to New York together a couple of months ago. "I really don't get why she doesn't understand that the life of a broke college student isn't easy. I guess she watches all those TV series where students live together and go to parties and shit. While in reality…"

"Working our asses of for school and to pay for our school."

"Exactly! And NYADA isn't cheap, you know?" Damian shakes his head, "And even though we live in a fucking loft-" "Thanks to the New Directions alumni for the idea." "We don't have enough savings left to pay this place."

"Dude, I can't ask my parents to pay the rent for us again," Kevin throws his hands up in surrender, "And we also can't ask Lulu's again."

"Where is Lulu anyway?"

"No clue. This is also one of those moments where I envy Tim and Jace for living in an apartment paid by Columbia," Kevin mutters, "Tim really got fucking lucky since it's a rare case. Why doesn't NYADA do that?"

He turns back to his computer. Mea isn't picking up, again. Their friendship is getting worse and worse, but they manage. At least, that's what Kevin hopes. He sighs and goes to YouTube.

When Damian hears the music, he recognizes it instantly – he is studying the performing arts after all. He smiles when Kevin starts to sing along.

 _How do you document real life_ _  
When real life is getting more  
Like fiction each day  
Headlines - bread-lines  
Blow my mind  
And now this deadline  
"Eviction - or pay"  
Rent_

"Knew you'd like this," Kevin says and gestures to Damian to sing Roger's part.

 _How do you write a song_ _  
When the chords sound wrong  
Though they once sounded right and rare  
When the notes are sour  
Where is the power  
You once had to ignite the air_

Kevin gets up and sings

 _And we're hungry and frozen_

Damian gets up too and faces Kevin.

 _Some life that we've chosen_

Together they sing

 _How we gonna pay_ _  
How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
Last year's rent_

Kevin says

 _We light candles_

and Damian sings

 _How do you start a fire_ _  
When there's nothing to burn  
And it feels like something's stuck in your flue_

Damian jumps on their coffee table

 _How can you generate heat_ _  
When you can't feel your feet_

Kevin jumps on it too and together they sing

 _And they're turning blue!_

Damian sings

 _You light up a mean blaze_

Kevin sings

 _With posters –_

Damian interrupts

 _And screenplays_

They share a smile before singing

 _How we gonna pay_ _  
How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
Last year's rent_

In another part of town, Jace is pacing in his room, calling Timothy's friend Sydney. He says

 _Don't screen, Sydney_ _  
It's me - Jacey  
Your substitute production manager  
Hey hey hey! (Did Tim eat)  
Don't change the subject Sydney  
But darling – he hasn't eaten all day  
He won't throw up  
He won't throw up  
The catering delay -  
-Didn't blow up (exactly)  
There may have been one teeny tiny spark  
You're not calling Kev!_

"Wait," Damian says as he jumps off the coffee table, "Where is Lulu? It's getting late." While saying this, Lulu is running for her life. _Isn't it nice being a woman?_ she thinks bitterly while she's running away. Some drunken guys are following her and yelling after her.

She manages to escape them, but she's so tired. She's been running for almost an hour. She knows it isn't safe, but she sits down, trying to breathe.

 _How do you stay on your feet_ _  
When on every street  
It's 'trick or treat'  
And tonight it's 'trick'  
'Welcome back to town'  
I should lie down  
Everything's brown  
And uh - oh  
I feel sick_

Kevin looks worried and says

 _Where is she?_

Lulu, clutching her chest, whispers

 _Getting dizzy_

Back in the loft, Kevin and Damian are still singing their hearts out.

 _How we gonna pay_ _  
How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
Last year's rent_

While Jace is still on the phone with Sydney, Timothy is waiting for him in their (more luxurious) living room.

 _Jacey baby - you sound sad_ _  
I don't believe those two after everything I've done  
Ever since our move I'm dirt - They'll see  
I can help them all out in the long run_

He keeps on singing and in the loft, Kevin and Damian are singing their part, not knowing that Lulu is outside groaning.

Timothy sings

 _Forces are gathering_ _  
Forces are gathering  
Can't turn away  
Forces are gathering_

Lulu, trying to get up, groans

 _Ughhhhh-_ _  
Ughhhhh-  
Ughhhhh- I can't think  
Ughhhhh-  
Ughhhhh-  
Ughhhhh- I need a drink_

While they are singing that, Kevin sings

 _"The music ignites the night with passionate fire"_

Lulu is still groaning. Damian and Kevin are still singing lines. Timothy is still complaining and Jace is still calling.

 _Sydney - I'm not a theatre person_

Damian adds, singing

 _"The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit"_

Jace mutters

 _Could never be a theatre person_

Kevin sings to Damian

 _Zoom in as they burn the past to the ground_

Sydney just hung up, so Jace is staring at his phone and mutters

 _Hello?_

Kevin and Damian sing

 _And feel the heat of the future's glow_

Jace tries again

 _Hello?_

At that same moment, Kevin's phone rings. He's surprised to see one of Timothy's friends calling him. Normally they talk to Damian, since he's into musical theatre too.

 _Hello? Sydney?_ _  
-Your catering is late?  
Okay, all right, I'll go!_

Kevin continues to sing. What he doesn't know, though, is that in several places in the country, the A New Direction members are singing too. Kate, Tyler, Carla, Jace, Karina and Miles basically sing with him.

 _How do you leave the past behind_ _  
When it keeps finding ways to get to your heart  
It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out  
Till you're torn apart  
Rent_

As Damian starts to sing, Lulu, Timothy, Gloria, Alice, Phoebe and Mea do too.

 _How can you connect in an age_ _  
Where strangers, landlords, lovers  
Your own blood cells betray_

All at the same time, every A New Direction member sings

 _What binds the fabric together_ _  
When the raging, shifting winds of change  
Keep ripping away_

Timothy sings

 _Draw a line in the sand_ _  
And then make a stand_

Damian sings to Kevin

 _Use your spatula to spar_

 _Kevin sings back_

Use your guitar

Everyone sings

 _When they act tough - you call their bluff_

Damian and Kevin sing

 _We're not gonna pay_

Kate, Tyler, Carla, Jace, Karina and Miles join them

 _We're not gonna pay_

That part of the other A New Direction members stop and instead Lulu, Timothy, Gloria, Alice, Phoebe and Mea sing with them

 _We're not gonna pay_

And all of them together sing their hearts out

 _Last year's rent_ _  
This year's rent  
Next year's rent  
Rent rent rent rent rent  
We're not gonna pay rent_

Damian and Kevin high five each other before finishing the song

 _'Cause everything is rent_

When they're finished, they're both out of breath. "Okay, that was fucking awesome," Damian says, "Thanks for cheering me up, Kev."

"My pleasure," Kevin says as he packs his bags, "Now if you don't mind, Sydney Murray needs me. As you might've heard, her catering is late."

"Yeah, nice that you sang that part. Luckily, she wasn't' freaked out."

"She's studying musical theatre," Kevin laughs, "She probably appreciated it. Kinda sad that we could only sing Mark and Roger's part though."

"Yeah, imagine other people singing the other parts."

"Imagine."

 **END**

 **Song: Rent - RENT**

 **In case you haven't noticed or if you aren't familiar with the musical:**

 **Roger: Damian**

 **Mark: Kevin**

 **Collins: Lulu**

 **Benny: Timothy**

 **Joanne: Jace**

 **I did change some things (obviously). Joanne is dating Maureen, but in this, Jace is calling Timothy's friend Sydney (TND chapter 2). It was kind of hard to write Timothy as Benny, because Tim isn't a douche. I originally wanted Jace as Benny, but the "I'm not a theatre person" fits him more. I also changed the "equipment" to "catering" so it would fit Kevin a bit more.**

 **Roger!Damian still sings about writing music, because in my head, Damian is also interested in writing his own shows.**

 **Also, since Jace isn't calling Timothy, he says "Did Tim eat?" and "He won't throw up". The part where everyone starts singing at the same time was a bit difficult, ah. Well, it worked after all.**


End file.
